1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to providing a switching amplifier and an audio device, and more particularly, providing a switching amplifier and an audio device which are capable of removing overshoot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio devices are devices for outputting audio signals that are recorded as electrical signals, and are equipped with amplifiers that amplify audio signals.
The amplifiers use transistors to amplify audio signals, and thus may cause overshoot at a time of switching between two transistors.
Since overshoot deteriorates the performance of the amplifiers, there is a need to design an amplifier capable of removing overshoot.